fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes/Chapter 1 - Disputation
Hello, you are reading Heroes: Chapter 1, of the series Regime. The Order of Five sat in their elegantly ornamented chairs around the Annular Lectern, readying their actions in their heads as they began the monthly Gods’ Disputation, where all 5 would gather in the Marble Hall, the capitol building in the Skies of Deoregem, the sky belonging to the chief god, whom the skies are named after and also is the moderator of the disputation. The disputation was the way to set down new rules, get rid of old ones, and establish new adversarial declares of hatred, trade routes, and allying treaties. The people of each gods’ territory would get to have a say before their god rushed off every month to the Hall. Ultimately, the god would get to decide, but the people were there as influence. “Atrum, what say you in the disputation, your words carrying the next 30 days of your people’s lives?” Deoregem began, starting the disputation. Atrum, as dark as ever, declared, “My people, they are of a secure but sheltered land. This is for the secluding of them from the strongest of the 5 territories, my enemies, the people of Lumen. I wish to prolong my declare of hatred towards Lumen’s people, and may I continue to seclude my people from the evil world on the outside. We wish to remain unchanged in our policies.” “Sayeth you finally?” Deoregem asked. “Sayeth me finally.” Deoregem continued, “Forgoing, Vitam, what say you in the disputation, your words carrying the next 30 days of your people’s lives?” Vitam, full of soul and vigor, declared, “My people are of close relations with Lumen and Fluvius. We require both their resources for the sake of our prosperity, and therefore, the allying force between us will be unchanged. I would like to propose an ally between my territory and that of Igne’s. Igne’s powerful forces are our only true weakness, and it is in the best interest of my people that we join, so that the posing threat is thereby eliminated.” “Sayeth you, Igne?”, Deoregem asked. “My people wish not to join with Vitam, my Lord. It is for his very reason of us being their weakness that we would like to keep a mostly neutral stance with them. Sayeth me finally.” “To continue, Vitam.” “My people are unchanged besides that.” Deoregem continued, “Forgoing, Lumen, what say you in the disputation, your words carrying the next 30 days of your people’s lives?” Lumen, full of his light and joyous power, declared, “My people would only like but two changes: one, a combine with Vitam and his people.” “Combines are hereby forbidden until the end-of year, as of the new decree from The Aboves. Continue, Lumen.” Deoregem replied. “We would like to declare hatred towards Igne and his people. Their continued support for Atrum has led me to a point where alliance is too risky a choice with them.” “Igne, have you anything that would decline Lumen’s reasoning?” “No, Lord. I have none. Lumen is allowed his declaration.” “Then so it is. The people of Igne and Lumen are no longer allowed to trade, and an act of going to the other side, be from Lumen’s people or Igne’s, shall be considered a treason to their territory.” Deoregem concluded. “Forgoing, Igne, what say you in the disputation, your words carrying the next 30 days of your people’s lives?” Igne, his heart full of the smoking fire that so guides him, declared, “I would like to prolong my alliance with Atrum and his people, and would also like to add to Lumen’s hatred decree towards mine and make it a Violence Order.” “A Violence Order is irretractable, and one side must declare an official surrender for it to be over. Lumen cannot oppose this, if you agrees to the terms, Lumen’s people will be forced into war with you. Atrum, the ally of Igne, may choose whether or not to participate in the war, and that choice can be changed at future disputations, likewise for Lumen’s allies. Do you agree with these terms?” Igne, with an evil glare towards Lumen, replied. “Yes, my lord. Sayeth me finally.” “Allies speak forward.” “I would like to ally with Igne in his fight.” Atrum declared. “I would like to ally with Lumen in his fight.” Fluvius declared. “Last call. No more? Okay. The Igne-Lumen War will begin on the dawn on the next day. Lastly, Fluvius, what say you in the disputation, your words carrying the next 30 days of your people’s lives?” “My policies are unchanged, and I have already decreed my alliance with Lumen in the upcoming war. Sayeth me finally.” “And so be it. The Great Disputation of the month Pluvia is hereby concluded. Retreat back to your territories, and be sure to arrive again on the 30th of Floribus.” Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters